


The Demon's Bride

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon True Forms, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Ciel, Minor Sebastian, Protective Lucifer, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, True Form Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Your family could hardly be called a family. You were the oldest, yet no one knew of your existence, nor would you inherit the family rights. You were locked in your room, never being let out. You had your own bathroom, and they'd place your food in your room before leaving. But what happens when a dark secret is revealed? And it's your parents who planned it?





	1. The Spider Demon

It was quiet, the only noise being the rain hitting against the glass of the small room’s window. This was your room, the only things that belonged to you were your bed and your rags for clothes. Aside from those, you had nothing. Your ‘loving’ family had everything else. Nice clothes, nicer beds, closets, dressers, mirrors, shoes.

For some reason, being the only girl in the family, and the oldest, meant you were nothing to them. You were locked away from the world, no one knew you even existed but your family. They’d put your food on the floor, only putting their arm through the door before leaving, locking the door once more. It was usually loud in the large house, so this silence was peaceful.

You were laying in bed, your blanket over you as you stared out the hazed window. You closed your eyes, trying to fall asleep. The blanket you had did nothing to stop the cold that attacked you every night, so you shivered, which made falling asleep harder. Out of nowhere, you were engulfed by an inhuman heat, but you just thought it was your defenses against the cold kicking in.

Just as you were falling asleep, something moved your blanket to just below your chest, making you open your eyes. You looked around in the dark, but found nothing out of place. The heat remained, lulling you to sleep. You were quickly brought out of it as your blanket began to move again, this time getting past your hips.

You opened your eyes again, but nothing seemed wrong. The heat became intense, instantly sending you back to sleep. Once again, something brought you out of your sleep, only this time it was the feeling of an impossibly warm hand. You kept your eyes closed as it stopped for a few seconds, before it slowly traveled up your leg, and when it slipped under your nightshirt to your hip, you acted.

Opening your eyes, you quickly sat up, panting heavily. You could have sworn you saw shadows retreat into a corner of your room, but came to the conclusion it was just your eyes playing tricks on you. Sighing you laid back down, covering yourself with the blanket again, as the heat had disappeared. As you closed your eyes, the heat did not come back, nor did the hand.

Yet once again, you were rudely awoken. By the sound of your door opening after being unlocked. You sat up again, watching it open. Your oldest brother entered the room, looking evil. “Hello, big ‘sister’.”, he chuckled creepily. “What, Isaac?” “You refer to him as Sir Isaac.” Your father came in after him, looking cross.

“I-Is something wrong, F-Father?” “Pack your things. You’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow.” “W-Where am I going?” “An older gentleman by the name Albert Anderson has bought you and is waiting your arrival just before the afternoon. You shall become his wife.” They sold you off? Just like that? They truly didn’t care, did they?

“W-Why?” “It is our order.” “B-But…I-” “Are you disobeying me?” “*sigh* No, sir.” “Good.” Just a few minutes later, there was a loud and demanding bang at the front door. After that, there was the sound of the door being opened and your mother starting to say hello before there was a crashing noise and the sound of the door slamming shut.

Your mother screamed no over and over again at the top of her lungs, being silenced by a high-pitched roar of anger. Then there was the sound of a body falling to the floor, and then silence. “Martha?”, your father called out, before another scream was heard. It was from your second oldest brother, which was interrupted by the sound of choking on something wet.

Then a thud. “Martha? Thomas?!” Your father was freaking out now, before he turned to Isaac. “Stay here.” Then he turned back to your room’s door, heading down the hall, calling for your mother and other brother. Isaac turned to you again, chuckling sadistically. “How does it feel? Being tossed aside?” You ignored him, staring at the door.

All this murder going on and he was calm? Did he plan this, so he’d get the right to the estate, despite your family not really being nobles? “I’m talking to you, woman.” “I would say it sucks, but I don’t feel anything. All of this mayhem, and you’re keeping your head? What are you up to?” “I’m concerned. But I’m taking this chance to taunt you.”

All of the sudden your father shouted ‘No, not you again!’ before he screamed in fright. There was a slashing sound, before a body hit the floor. Immediately after, there was a load roar of triumph. Nothing could make that sound. The thing killing your family wasn’t human. And it was coming for you and Isaac next. “Father?”, Isaac called out.

He received the creaking of a floorboard down the hall, which was quickly followed by a low growl. Isaac stupidly stuck his head through the doorway, screaming his head off as he slammed the door shut. An angry cry came from the creature, before the thumping noise of…heels?…quickly came down the hall. For a moment there was silence as Isaac held the door shut.

Then there was a loud inhuman shriek before the door burst open, sending Isaac flying into the wall next to your bed. You screamed, shielding your face with your blanket as shards of the door flew towards you. Once you were sure it was done, you lowered the blanket only to regret it. At first all you saw was the creature’s fuchsia eyes.

As it ducked under the doorway, you realized that it was over 7 feet tall. Those high heels enhanced its height. From the faint light of the moon through the rain, you saw it’s…his…face. Short black-purple hair that framed his pale face, and his razor sharp teeth were bared in anger with long fangs digging into his bottom lip. His fingernails were sharp black claws, and on his left hand was a golden star in a circle with red outlines.

A demon.

His clothes were pitch black, making blending into the shadows easier. His eyes were locked on Isaac’s trembling form. The growls escaping his lips were feral and demonic, the slow clicking of the heels echoing throughout the small room. Isaac scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily as fear and panic settled in. “W-What do you want?” The demon only continued to growl, stepping into the light more, revealing large black spider legs coming out of his back.

Isaac felt his pockets, drawing out his knife. He held it in front of him, shaking as he showed he would defend himself. A low chuckle erupted from the demon, who only looked amused at Isaac’s pitiful attempt to scare him off. In the blink of an eye, the demon was in front of him, grabbing him by the neck.

The knife hit the floor, and you could only watch in horror as the demon picked the struggling Isaac up, bringing your brother close to his face. The demon opened his mouth halfway, a grotesquely long tongue slipping out and sliding up Isaac’s face, who whimpered as he cringed. The tongue retreated back into the demon’s mouth, who purred sadistically.

“Are you scared, boy?”, the demon’s deep, gravelly voice inquired, enjoying Isaac’s terror. Isaac could do nothing but gasp for breath, clawing at the hand holding him. He tried kicking the demon, but he was holding him away from his body. Isaac began turning color due to not being able to breathe. The demon only watched with sadistic glee as Isaac choked to death. When Isaac stopped moving, the demon dropped him and turned to you.

You closed your eyes, whimpering softly. You were going to die. That familiar warmth from earlier suddenly engulfed you, a hand cupping your cheek as a thumb brushed away your tears. “Shhh. You’re alright.”, the demon’s voice cooed, making you slowly open your eyes. He was kneeling on one knee in front of you, his hand being the one on your face.

“P-Please don’t hurt me.”, you pleaded. “It was never my intention.”, he soothed, brushing your hair out of your face. “W-Were you the o-one in my r-room e-earlier?” “Forgive my impatience. I could not wait any longer.” “F-For w-what?” “They promised to give you to me twenty-five days after your eighteenth birthday. It’s been a month. I needed to see you.” They were going to give you to a demon? Why? And why had they gone back on that promise?

“W-Why?” “You’re my bride. The mark on your wrist shows you are intended to me.” H-His bride? Were your parents insane? You flinched as his claws accidentally scraped against your face. Wait, what mark? The only mark you had on your wrist was a birthmark in the shape of a spider. Was that the mark? “It makes me angry that they betrayed me. Wanting to send you off to that human. They knew better than to anger a demon.”

Why was this happening? You were brought out of your thoughts by the demon burying his head into your stomach, his large hands gently gripping your hips. “So soft.”, he whispered, purring. You froze, not knowing what to do. His hands moved to hold your lower back as his arms wrapped around you. You didn't know why, but...you felt safe with this hellish creature. "When I first saw you all those years ago, I knew you'd grow to be beautiful. But it seems my mind did not do your extravagance justice. You're much more ravishing than I thought you'd be.", the demon said softly, making you blush bright red.

You lashed out, knocking him back. "Pervert!" You realized you had just kicked a demon to the ground. You whimpered, scooting back until you hit the wall, waiting for him to kill you just like he did to your family. But, he only chuckled. It wasn't a humorless and sadistic one, it was one filled with amusement. "A fighting spirit. I appreciate a challenge." He slowly stood up, creeping up to your bed. You watched with wide, horror-stricken eyes as he placed his hands on the bed, crawling over to you.

His face leaned closer to yours, and you clenched your eyes shut, waiting for a killing blow. A gentle kiss was placed on your lips, applying light pressure. Your eyes snapped back open, gazing into the half-lidded fuchsia ones of the demon. He pressed harder, a purr resonating through his body, sending vibrations into yours. You moaned softly in surprise at the sensation. The demon pulled away, seductively licking his lips as he backed off a bit, but not too much. Your face was burning brighter, if it was even possible. "Such lovely sounds.", he complimented with a lust-filled voice. You panted as he leaned close again, lips brushing against your ear.

**_"What other music can your chords play for me?"_ **


	2. Future Family

Just as the demon went to slam his lips onto yours, he froze, eyes seemingly burning brighter. His eyebrows furrowed as his pupils narrowed even more. "Father.", he growled. "W-What?", you whimpered. He slid off your bed, grabbing you before holding you bridal style as you yelped. "W-What are you doing?!", you shrieked. He ignored you, leaving the room. You passed by the mangled body of your father, who had his eyes gouged out and his tongue missing. Going downstairs, your brother Thomas laid at the foot of the steps, his throat sliced open with his eyes rolled into his head.

As the demon approached the door, you saw your mother's corpse, her intestines spilling onto the floor as blood pooled around her. Her neck was shredded, as if a wild animal bit into her and shook her like a ragdoll. Luckily, it had stopped raining, or else you'd be soaked and sick. "W-Where are w-we going?", you inquired fearfully. "My father wants to assess you.", he replied stoically, his deep demonic voice devoid of warmth. "F-Father?", you whined in terror. His eyes flickered down at you before looking straight ahead. "The Devil."

You passed out from the shock and terror.

\--------

When you came to, the first thing you saw was a looming castle entrance. "It seems you've awoken.", the demon holding you stated. You only nodded, burying your face into his chest. You didn't want to be here. A few minutes later, your captor moved an arm from under you to push a large room's door open, before slipping back to it's place. Once he entered, he closed the door behind him. "There you are, Araneae.", a smooth deep voice chuckled. "Father.", the demon, Araneae, growled. You looked away from his chest, looking at the source of the voice.

A large demon with short black hair and piercing red eyes sat in a throne with a black crown on his head. He was wearing all black, and had high-heels as well. His nails were rounded like a human's but black like Araneae's. His skin was pale white, and he had large fangs peeking out from under his top lip. The Devil. "That's no way to walk to your sire.", the King of Hell only...giggled? This was not like you were taught. Araneae rolled his fuchsia eyes, making a 'tch' sound. The Devil's red eyes landed on you, and he smiled, revealing razor-sharp teeth, making you shiver.

"I take it she's your intended mate?", he asked his son. "That's none of your business.", the demon holding you retorted. The Devil held his hands up in mock surrender, a closed-mouth smile on his face. "Temper, temper, dear boy. I'm only curious. Your older brothers went through the same thing." The demon you were supposedly intended to had siblings? "They have demonesses. I have a human woman. There's a drastic difference.", Araneae hissed. The Devil responded by standing up, and heading towards the pair of you. Now that he was closer, you saw he was only a bit taller than his son. The King circled the two of you, only he was inspecting you and not Araneae.

"She seems to be a wonderful creature to bear your cubs. But what would your mother think?", the King chuckled. "Mother does not care. As long as her sons are happy." "You're right, boy." The King smiled at you again, only this one was less menacing. "I just didn't see you as the type to chase after a human, given your hatred of them." "She's not any human, Father, she's _**MY**_ human.", the spider demon snapped. "Araneae, do please be kind to your Father. He's only looking out for you.", a soft woman's voice rang out. A female came to stand by the sitting Devil. She possessed curly black locks and crimson eyes, skin a light tan color, with a black and red bejeweled crown on her head.

She wore a black [dress](http://d2ydh70d4b5xgv.cloudfront.net/images/7/5/black-lace-choker-high-neck-victorian-goth-wicca-vampire-evening-117-ac-dress-l-c024ed35df8ea9e63c970eb905385659.jpg) that hugged her curves and beautiful [high heels](http://www.shoecloset.co.uk/images/ladies-dok37-red-lace-and-glitter-high-heels-p4552-4040_zoom.jpg). From what you could see, her nails were like the Devil's. Human-like but black. "Hello, Mother.", Araneae huffed, reluctantly putting you down. Immediately you went to run, only to get your wrist grabbed. The woman, who you assumed to be the Queen of Hell, smiled reassuringly at you as she lightly yanked you closer, before gently grabbing your chin and getting a good look at you. "You've got wonderful taste, my son. She's truly a beautiful human.", her smooth, comforting voice rang out. She only earned a grunt in response. "Hello, little one. We mean you no harm.", the Queen chuckled, slowly letting go of your wrist after making sure you wouldn't bolt again.

You hugged yourself, shaking. You just wanted to go back home, to your world. You didn't like it here. "Lili, dear, would you take our son's little intended and introduce her to her future sister-in-laws while I discuss ceremony plans with little Araneae?", the Devil asked his 'mate'. "Of course, Luci~.", she purred, before gently leading you out of the room. You looked at the ground as you were walked somewhere else. "I know it's hard to take in all at once, (Y/N), but you'll like it here." You jumped, looking at her with wide eyes. "H-How do you know my name?" "Oh, when Araneae first saw you, he needed our blessing to make you his betrothed, so he needed to give us information about you. We once saw you for ourselves, and if I must say, my, how you've grown. I've could've mistaken you for a demoness."

You kept quiet, before being lead into a different room. "She's here, ladies.", the Queen called out before seven women came into the room. "Oh, she's so cute!", one said. She had platinum blonde hair and bright red eyes, wearing a red dress with black pumps. "That's Lupis." One approached you, having red hair and brown eyes, wearing a black dress with black high heels. "I'm Vulpus. You look just like a demoness, little human!" Another came over, having dark brown hair and dark grey eyes, wearing a grey dress with red pumps. "Hello, dear, I'm Canis. The little spider's got himself quite the catch! I'm sure the younger and unmated ones will be jealous."

A fourth approached, a bright smile of her face. She had light brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a black and red dress and dark purple high heels. "You must be Araneae's bride! I'm Panthera Leo, but the family calls me Panthera! I'm looking forward to having you as a sister! Maybe soon, he'll make you like us!" Another demoness approached, having orange hair and amber eyes. She wore a black dress and dark blue high heels. She gave you a kind smile. "Hello, human bride. I am Panthera Tigris, and the family calls me Tigris. I hope we can be friends."

A sixth approached, a proud stride in her walk but a welcoming air in her aura. She had tawny-colored hair and bright yellow eyes, wearing spotted dress with spotted high heels. "I'm Panthera Onca, but you can call me Onca." A smaller female shyly approached, having white hair and scarlet eyes. She wore a red and grey dress with black high heels. "I-I'm C-Cuniculus. I-It's nice to m-meet you." You offered a nervous smile, which she returned. "Alright, girls, settle.", the Queen chuckled, making the demonesses step back. "L-Lilith, d-does she n-need a dress? I-If so, I-I might have one f-for her.", Cuniculus asked softly. "Please, little rabbit." The white-haired woman nodded, before disappearing in the blink of an eye, startling you."

 "Hey, it's okay! I guess you humans aren't used to that speed.", Panthera comforted, lightly patting your back. You didn't understand. Demons were supposed to be these cruel, malevolent beings. So why were they all being so nice to you? Cuniculus came back, a [dress](http://www.romprom.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/eb0f979973f086643884bff345b6dc86/4/0/40000233.jpg) in hand. You blushed cherry red. What did they take you for, a lady of the night?! Lilith must've have noticed, for she spoke up. "Don't worry, little one. This is how demons operate. If we put you into one of those dresses from the surface, it would be ripped to shreds as it gets in the way of the male's desires. This way, you don't have to stay in the bedroom naked while a new dress is brought to you." Your blush deepened. There was one thing proven; demons had no real sense of decency. "And don't worry about...undergarments either. It's more than likely you're not escaping with one breeding session, so you won't need any until he's done.", Vulpus chuckled, winking at you, successfully turning you into a human tomato.

**_What in the name of this location did you just get yourself into?!_ **


End file.
